


And stay there

by melissmallfic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Coda, M/M, Post-Episode 8, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissmallfic/pseuds/melissmallfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian woke up sometime in the middle of the night. He couldn't see the clock, but it felt like it had been a few hours since he'd fallen asleep, yet still far away from morning. There was a weight next to him, on him, but his mind still felt slow to put the pieces together to tell him who it might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And stay there

Ian woke up sometime in the middle of the night. He couldn't see the clock, but it felt like it had been a few hours since he'd fallen asleep, yet still far away from morning. There was a weight next to him, on him, but his mind still felt slow to put the pieces together to tell him who it might be.

He shifted his legs experimentally and the legs tangled with his shifted, too. There was a slow intake of breath right next to his ear, and then a softer exhale.

"You okay?" 

It was Mickey's voice in his ear, whispering in the quiet room. But he couldn't be sure that it was really him. He remembered, maybe, Mickey getting into bed with him. Only maybe, though, not for sure.

"Mick?" he asked. He turned his head on the pillow, his forehead connected with someone else's forehead. 

"Yeah," the voice answered. It was Mickey, after all. There was still a small part of him that wasn't certain.

He felt under the covers, his hand finding a hipbone, sliding up under a soft shirt. His fingers traced ribs he remembered, his thumb slid over a nipple, his fingers swept from armpit to shoulder. He gripped the collarbone in front of him, pressing too hard in the dip above it. He dipped his first and middle finger into the hollow of a throat.

"Mickey," he said.

"I'm here," Mickey said.

Ian felt his eyes closing. Mickey's hand came up to grip his bent elbow. Ian thought vaguely that he should take his arm out from under Mickey's shirt. But it was comfortable, the material holding him in place like a sling. 

There was a tug towards unconsciousness that felt too close to drowning. His whole body shuddered once, like he'd fallen. It made him feel more tired, but also just a little bit afraid to fall asleep.

Mickey squeezed his elbow once and slid his hand up to Ian's bicep. Ian felt Mickey's breath on his lips for a second before the kiss. It was dry and soft. He wanted to open his eyes, to check again that it was really Mickey. But he knew it was, it had to be.

Sleep pulled on him again, but his body didn't fight it. He felt Mickey pull back, press his lips to Ian's shoulder and stay there.

 


End file.
